Vizefi Fluxxe
Vizefi Fluxxe , Also known by his trollian handle iridescentPillow is one of the trolls. His handle may refer to two things, iridescent, proving that he wants to stand out and be a leader, and pillow, showing that he is soft and sensitive. His horns refer to him as 'Wanting to go out, yet pulled back'. He types with excessive use of curly, greek letters. He never pronounces an ing, always instead, an'' in''. He is quite chirpy and likes to make people smile but occasionally is a bit shy. He is never over-aggresive but will fight if needed. He is the Heir of Life. He is passive and tries to let everybody else try and help before he does. He wants people to take some initiative while he is gone. His Planet in the Medium is LOMAN (Land of Moss and Nickel). His interests include flarping, making friends, pillow fights with your lusus, hide and seek with your lusus. Yes, it does seem that is a childish activity, yet Vizefi, when he started playing Sgrub, he was only 5 sweeps (10.8 earth years), at the end of the long ride of the meteor after The Scratch caused. he was 6.5 sweeps (14 earth years). He was a member of the Green Team Appearance: Vizefi Pre-God tier wore a black shirt with a dark green shirt on top; he wears beige, baggy shorts followed by his gray shoes. He is wealthy but doesn't want to be. His blood is colour is lavender and "It tastes like flowers". He is a mutant, his symbol on his shirt is a Purple Triskelion, as he pretended he was a purple blood to hide that he is mutant, though this was later revealed when Crimson Emparo bit into his neck. He was a Prospit dreamer and wore prospit clothes although in RP Act 2 he alchemized his prospit clothes a lot of times, turned them into a whole dollop of gold and traded them for some Booncases. He then had to alchemize some new dreamer clothes. Personality and Traits: Vizefi is passive. Though he does get angered rarely. He likes to 'Think first. Act Later'. He does not realize his potential, ever, he always thinks he is weaker then everyone else but is not. He is shy when you first meet him but after a few weeks he will begin to start being comfortable with you. He is quite shy in showing his true feelings. He likes to create things, his favorite word is CREATE. He does try and help and he kind-of 'Gets himself safe first, then save others just after'. Lusus/Kernalsprite: Vizefi's Lusus, Swablu (Name based off the fiduspawn/pokemon Swablu) is a koala. Vizefi's fact that he is soft and sensitive come off his koala lusus. His lusus is a female. He tends to get on with his lusus and most of his personality comes from her. When Swablu died, Vizefi was so hurt by this he didn't talk to anyone for days. As a sprite, they slowly detached. The sprite simply just kept on SCREEEECHING about being 'ALLLLIIIIIIIIVVVVEEEEEEE' Relationships: Fluirm Uctuvi - Matesprit (Deceased) Frilth Cegodo - Moirail (Seperated) The Bureyman - Ancestor Bleigh Fluxxe - Dancestor Swablu - Lusus/Sprite (Koala) Hemera - Denizen